In The Bleak Midwinter
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Alex and Gene are stranded together and forced to confront their feelings. Smutty festive Galex. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think there'd be any more Galex from me before Christmas. Apparently, the muse had other ideas, and I just do what she tells me! Hope you enjoy.

Sadly, I don't own these two. If I did, their lives would have been very different …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In The Bleak Midwinter**

**Chapter 1**

"Gene. Just admit it, will you? We're lost."

She blew on her hands and wondered if she'd ever feel her toes again. He looked over at her, trademark pout firmly in place.

"The Gene Genie is never lost, Bols. Unerrin' sense of direction, moi."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well how come we've passed this signpost twice already? Face it, Guv. We're in the middle of nowhere in a raging blizzard and the heating's not working. People die in weather like this, you know."  
>The windscreen wipers were struggling to cope now and visibility was down to a few yards. She heard him sigh in defeat.<p>

"Fine. What d'yer suggest, then? Park up and huddle together fer warmth?"

She glanced over and caught the wicked gleam in his eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. Even at a time like this he was still trying to flirt with her. She imagined being crushed against his broad chest and a shiver ran down her spine. She realised it wasn't entirely down to the cold.

"I'm sure we passed a cottage last time we came this way. Let's stop and ask for help, we can't stay out here all night …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that day they'd driven out into the middle of nowhere to interview a witness, even though the forecast was for heavy snow. She'd warned him, but would he listen? He was the Guv and the odd snowflake wasn't going to stop him obtaining vital evidence. So here they were at seven o'clock on a December night, cold, hungry and lost. She was trying very hard to resist saying "I told you so", mainly because it looked like they were going to be spending the night together and she was more interested in staying alive than getting one over on him.

She slid further down in her seat. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow. What if they were stranded for days? It wasn't as though she had any major plans, but being frozen to death definitely hadn't figured, even if it was with Gene. She glanced surreptitiously over at his familiar handsome profile, and decided that maybe sharing some body heat wasn't such a bad idea under the circumstances.

"There. See, Guv?"

They skidded to an inelegant halt, and tried to make out the details of the small stone building a few metres back from the road. Everything was in darkness.

"Doesn't look as though anyone's home, Bols. Might 'ave ter break in."

She wrapped her arms round herself, teeth chattering.

"I don't care, Gene. We need to get inside out of this weather."

He touched her arm and she caught the look of concern in his eyes before the light over the dashboard faded.

"Stay here, OK?"

She nodded gratefully. Why hadn't she put more sensible clothing on? At least he had his long coat. Thank God, they might end up sleeping under it yet. She had a sudden vision of the two of them close together, his arms wrapped round her as she snuggled into his body, and the thought warmed her considerably.

The blizzard was howling round the car now, and she could hardly see a thing through the passenger window, but she thought she caught the distant tinkle of breaking glass. Seemed he had needed to break in after all. Soon after, Gene reappeared and opened the boot. The wind moaned louder and a cold blast whipped through the car. She shivered, pulling her leather jacket tighter round herself.

"Get inside, Bols. Place is deserted, but the front door's open now. There's a torch in the glove compartment."

She didn't hesitate, stepping out into the storm with her head bent, feet slipping and sliding around in the snow. It was really coming down with a vengeance now, thank God they'd found somewhere to shelter.

She stamped on the stone-flagged floor of the hallway, trying unsuccessfully to restore some feeling in her feet and then Gene appeared out of the dark, slamming the door against the howling gale. His coat was covered in a thin layer of snow, his hair was damp, and there were snow-flakes stuck to his long lashes. He was carrying a blanket, a pair of Wellington boots and a shovel, retrieved from the boot of the Quattro, and she gave him a watery smile.

"Nice to know you travel prepared, Guv. Don't suppose you've got a St Bernard waiting outside with a nice nip of brandy too?"

He grinned at her, and she thought again how amazing his eyes were, shining clear blue in the torchlight. He put the boots and the shovel down and produced a hip flask from his coat pocket.

"Several more where that came from, Bols. Right, let's 'ave a look around, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cottage appeared to be a converted outbuilding, small but cosy and all on one floor. There was a living room with an open fire, a narrow kitchen, a tiny bathroom and one double bedroom at the back. Next to the fireplace were some logs and a stack of old newspapers, and Gene passed her the blanket while he wandered about in the kitchen looking for something to light a fire with. She sat down gratefully on the two-seater sofa listening to the wind rattling the windows, still shivering violently but relieved to be out of the storm. Gene returned with some matches and began to build a stack of logs, tucking the newspaper around them. Soon he had a healthy blaze going, and she smiled as he turned back to her.

"Sometimes your Neanderthal tendencies have their uses."

He grinned, sitting down next to her and rubbing her cold hands to get some circulation back into them.

"I'll 'ave yer know I've got many hidden talents, Bols. Jeez, woman, yer freezin'."

They both became aware of their close proximity in the small room, and he stood up awkwardly.

"Get closer ter the fire, luv. I'm just off ter explore a bit. Power's off, so I'll need the torch. Won't be long."

By the time he returned she was starting to feel more human, even though her feet were still like ice-blocks. Her eyes widened and she caught her breath at the sight of the vision in front of her. He'd shed his wet shoes and trousers and donned a pair of faded jeans and some thick socks in their place, and the suit jacket had been replaced by a pale blue sweater. She looked him up and down in mute admiration, deciding that she rather liked the casual Gene. He was holding a tin of soup triumphantly in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Look Bols. Oxtail and a decent Burgundy. Don't know who owns this place, but at least they've got taste."

Her face fell.

"I'm not keen on oxtail, although I'm hungry enough to tackle pretty much anything food wise at the moment."

He grinned.

"Lucky there's some girlie tomato as well then, isn't it? I've left yer some clothes on the bed, probably too big but at least they're dry. Cooker's gas so I'll get this soup on ter heat while yer get changed."

She smirked at him.

"Wot?"

"You're full of surprises today, Guv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got back he was sitting on the sofa sipping from a mug of steaming hot soup. He'd acquired a small table from somewhere, and a couple of glasses of wine were poured ready and waiting. Several candles were lit around the room now, and the flickering firelight gave it a warm and romantic feel. She perched next to him sipping the cream of tomato gratefully, feeling the heat of the liquid warming her from the inside. After a couple of mouthfuls of good wine she decided there were definitely worse places to be than cosied up in front of a roaring fire with Gene Hunt. Their eyes met and a spark flew between them.

"Thanks, Gene. I'm feeling better already."

He chuckled, looking her up and down. She was wearing an oversized pink jogging suit with a picture of a kitten on the front and a thick pair of woolly socks.

"Hmmm. Well they might have taste in soup …"

She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"Don't you like it? I was thinking of getting one myself."

"Not nearly slutty enough, Bols. If yer've got it, flaunt it, I say."

He grinned wickedly at her, silver eyes gleaming in the candlelight, and she felt a shiver of desire run through her at the thought of being alone with him all night …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love to know what you think. If you like it, there will be more …


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I don't see Gene as sombre, at least not until S3. He may be frequently grumpy in public, but he has a well-developed sense of humour and he has also been known to grin, smirk, and even laugh. Chris throwing up all over his date in LOM, anyone? He was married once, so we have to imagine there's a fully rounded character under that dour exterior or what woman would have taken him on?  
>He's also different when he's on his own with Alex. I seem to recall a very nice smile when she takes him out for dinner at the end of S1.<br>He's completely out of his comfort zone here, he's got them into this situation and he's faced with a cold, tired and somewhat apprehensive Alex. Surely, he'd try to take charge and cheer her up? And I think the sight of his Bols in an over-sized pink leisure suit with a kitten on the front would even make the Gene Genie chuckle.

Having said all that, there's not much smiling in this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

"May as well stay here where it's warm, Bols."

Gene went off to retrieve some more blankets from the freezing bedroom. When he came back, she was wrestling with the furniture, and he raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I've just realised this is a sofa-bed, Gene. If you fetch some pillows we might actually be able to have a reasonably comfortable night."

It seemed to be an unspoken assumption that they would share the bed one way or another, it was too cold to do otherwise. Gene banked up the fire and they both crawled fully dressed under the covers, lying close but not quite touching.

"What time is it?"

He shone the torch on his watch.

"Just gone nine."

"Haven't been in bed this early since I was ten …"

Silence fell, apart from the wind whistling round the house. She glanced up at his profile, wishing she had the courage to snuggle up to him.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was Christmas like when you were a kid?"

He was quiet for a while, but she waited patiently, knowing he was working through the memories. Eventually, he spoke.

"Difficult."

"Tell me. I'd like to know. Describe a typical Christmas Day."

He sighed heavily.

"Not sure I want ter rake it all up again, Alex."

She knew he only called her by her Christian name when he was being serious, so this clearly wasn't easy for him.

"Might help to talk about it."

He glanced down at her.

"Why? So yer can practise yer psychobollocks on me?"

She touched his arm.

"No, Gene. So I can get to know you better."

He shrugged, but there was the glimmer of a smile.

"What is it with women? Always so bloody nosey …"

He took a long swig from his hip flask and passed it over to her, and she helped herself to a generous mouthful, picturing his lips there a couple of seconds before. She hoped that wasn't the closest she'd ever get.

"Typical Christmas Day. Me and Stu raidin'our stockings at the crack 'o dawn. The old man sleepin' off a hangover while Mam watched us openin' our presents. Us two helpin' Mam in the kitchen while he staggered back ter the Feathers. She always 'ad ter plan Christmas dinner round closing time …"

She said nothing, moving closer until their shoulders were touching.

"We 'oped he'd come back just pissed enough to eat and fall asleep, those were the best Christmases. It was always the three of us sittin' through dinner trying not ter say somethin' or do somethin' that might set 'im off …"

"What would happen then?"

She felt a shudder run through him.

"If we were lucky, we'd just get a slap. If we weren't so lucky, it'd be his fists. Or his belt."

Tentatively, she reached down under the covers and took his hand. He didn't pull it away.

"If I tried ter stick up fer Stu, he'd start on me. More often, Mam tried ter defend both of us and got a black eye or worse …"

She leant her head on his shoulder.

"God, Gene. I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault, luv. He was a bastard, end of. After Stu and me moved out, she finally left him. Drank himself ter death in the end, and good riddance."

She gripped his hand more tightly.

"What about your mother? And Stu?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could feel the tension in his body.

"Mam's still up in Manchester. Stu … died from a drugs overdose years back. I did me best to get him clean, but in the end it wasn't enough …"

There was a catch in his voice and her heart went out to him.

"Oh, Gene. You mustn't blame yourself. I'm sure you did everything you could."

A few more pieces of the complex puzzle that was Gene Hunt fell into place.

"Are yer 'appy now I've bared me soul, Alex?"

"No kid deserves to grow up with a violent alcoholic as a father, Gene. And losing your brother too? Don't know how you've come through it, to be honest."

He squeezed her hand briefly.

"Right. Your turn. Christmas Day in Bolly's world."

She thought back, realising she'd have to be careful what she gave away.

"God, nowhere near as bad as yours. Just … lonely, I suppose. My parents often entertained so I was always dressed up to the nines and expected to talk to all these adults when all I wanted to do was sneak away to my room and play with my presents."

She felt his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand, and suddenly she didn't want to be anywhere else but in this room with this man. This damaged, vulnerable, tough, infuriating, sexy man.

"OK, lets do perfect Christmas instead, shall we? I'll start. Get up late. Stay in pyjamas all day. Plenty of good wine, and a bird with all the trimmings. Then curl up on the sofa with 'It's a Wonderful Life' …"

He nuzzled into her hair, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sounds good ter me, Bols. Long as you were there, I'd be happy …"

She blinked in disbelief and took a steadying breath.

"Did you just invite me to spend Christmas with you, Gene?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Daft idea, forget I said anythin'. No doubt yer've got other plans anyway."

She turned round and gazed into his silver-grey eyes.

"No plans to speak of. And I'd love to. If we ever get out of here, that is …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you're still enjoying - all reviews welcome, as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the kind reviews – it's so nice to know people are enjoying your efforts. I think it's about time these two had a serious chat. Oh, hang on. They already did that. Hmmm. Wonder how they'll spend the rest of the evening …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Their gaze locked and held, and the air round them was suddenly charged with electricity. Slowly, tentatively, she leant in and brushed her lips over his and time seemed to stand still. And then she was wrapped in his arms as his mouth claimed hers, their tongues exploring hungrily. They broke the kiss briefly for her to tug his sweater over his head and for him to dispose of the jogging top and then she found herself pushed back against the pillow as his lips possessed hers again. She gasped as his hand strayed inside her t-shirt and cupped a breast, the ball of his thumb teasing the sensitive peak.

Then without warning he released her, rolling onto his back and leaving her flushed and breathless. His voice was gruff.

"Alex, this isn't right. Yer don't really want me, yer just lookin' fer some comfort and yer'll regret it in the morning. "

Slowly and deliberately she sat up and threw a leg over him, straddling his lap.

"Gene, look at me."

Reluctantly he met her gaze and she saw the mix of longing and uncertainty in his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and she took a steadying breath. It was time to be honest.

"I've wanted you from that very first day when you carried me into CID, even though I didn't want to admit it to myself. Falling in love with you just took a little longer. When the penny finally drops, let me know. Meanwhile, I'll just be here enjoying myself."

Her lips dropped to his neck and she started to pop the buttons on his shirt, tracing the newly exposed skin with her tongue. He groaned as she reached a nipple, grazing it with her teeth.

"Alex, are yer sure? I'm only human. Don' think I'll be able to stop soon …"

She flashed him a seductive smile.

"Good. Now get your trousers off."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He shed his jeans and boxers in a matter of seconds, and she pulled her t-shirt over her head, before her gaze dropped to his crotch and her eyes widened.

"Wow. I think Christmas has just come early."

He smirked, settling himself between her legs.

"Not yet, luv. But very soon …"

He nibbled her bottom lip while his long fingers teased a taut nipple through her bra.

"This has ter go."

She lifted herself off the bed while he expertly undid the clasp and helped her out of it, pausing for a second to admire the view.

"Beautiful, Alex. Knew yer would be."

His mouth closed over the sensitive bud and she gasped as he sucked hard, sending a wave of desire rippling through her body.

"Mmmm … more …"

The other nipple received the same treatment, and then he kissed his way slowly down her body before running his tongue up her inner thigh.

"This 'as got ter go, an'all."

He helped her wriggle out of her black lacy thong, and his long, elegant fingers held her thighs apart as his head dipped down and his mouth closed over her, sucking gently while his tongue flicked and teased. She tangled her fingers in his hair, lost to everything but the incredible pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh God … so good …"

He kept up the delicious torment until her thighs began to quiver and she was teetering on the edge.

"Gene, stop! … I want … I need …"

He released her, kissing his way back up her body.

"Shhh, luv. Me too. 'Sides which me rump's just gone from medium ter well done. Bloody fire …"

She snorted, sliding her hand down his back and squeezing a buttock.

"Well at least I'll have something to warm my hands on."

Silver eyes searched hazel and they both fell serious, each recognising the other's need. He leaned forwards to brush a tender kiss over her lips.

"Yer've no idea how many times I've dreamed about doin' this, luv …"

He slid into her slowly, taking her inch by inch, and she sighed as her body opened to him, relishing the feel of him deep inside her.

"Jesus, yer feel good, Alex. I'll be lucky if I last half a minute."

He began to move, gradually finding a rhythm that suited them both and she wrapped her legs round him, moaning as he went deeper, hardly able to believe it was actually happening at last. She felt like all her nerve endings were on fire, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh God … Gene … so close …"

She cried out as her body shuddered into an intense climax, riding the waves of pleasure before floating gently up towards the ceiling on a cloud of bliss. Through a haze of euphoria she felt him lose all control, his hips moving like a blur before he finally exploded into her with a groan of triumph.

He buried his face in her neck and for a few moments the only sounds were the two of them breathing heavily and the wind whining outside. Eventually, he spoke.

"Bloody Hell, Alex. What took us so long?"

She threaded her fingers through his silky mane, smiling like the cat that had finally got the cream.

"I don't know. You only had to ask."

She glanced down the length of their bodies and smirked.

"Gene Hunt. Have you just made mad, passionate love to me while still wearing your socks?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Socks and nothing else? I still would …  
>All reviews welcome, as ever!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the lovely reviews, as ever. Will they make it home for Christmas? Or will Alex have to face the dreaded oxtail soup? Read on …

**Chapter 4**

Gene got up to throw some more logs on the fire and then crawled back under the covers, and she snuggled into his chest contentedly, listening to his breathing gradually slow as he fell into a deep sleep. She followed him soon after, lulled by the comforting crackling of the fire and feeling safe and content in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke in the cold light of dawn, suddenly aware of an empty space next to her. The storm had passed and everything was quiet and still.

"Gene?"

" It's alright, luv. Fire's died right down, I'm just stoking it up again. Go back ter sleep."

She smiled drowsily. The sight of the Guv, naked apart from his socks, was rather pleasant if somewhat unexpected, and her eyes raked over him hungrily. Muscular shoulders tapering down to a nice tight bum and those endless legs. How often had she fantasised about seeing him in a state of undress? He was even sexier than she'd imagined, and she fancied a bit more Guv love before the night was out. She grinned at the thought.

"Come back to bed, Gene. I need warming up. Got any ideas?"

They made love again, slowly and languorously this time, getting to know every inch of each other's bodies. She couldn't get enough of him, relishing the feel of his warm skin against hers, their tongues entwining sensually as he lit a fire in her all over again. He seemed to know instinctively what she needed, bringing her to another earth shattering climax and following her quickly into blissful oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were woken from a pleasant doze by the sound of a vehicle passing on the road, and Gene got up to investigate.

"Good news, luv. Snow plough's been through, so provided I can dig the Quattro out, we should be home in time for Christmas."

He snuggled in next to her again.

"Mind you, if we 'ad more food and drink I'd be quite 'appy ter stay laid up here wi' you."

She giggled.

"Wot?"

"I'd be more than happy to be laid again …"

He pinned her down on her back, nipping at her neck.

"Dirty mare. Let's get 'ome first, though. Don't remember you mentionin' shaggin' on yer perfect Christmas list, Bols. Bit of an oversight, that."

She pulled his head down for a teasing kiss.

"Consider it added as of now. And if we don't get back soon it'll be the only thing on the list, seeing as I've got no food or drink in yet."

"Right. Up and at 'em. I'll see if I can rustle us up some breakfast."

She wrinkled her nose up.

"As long as it's not bloody oxtail soup."

He chuckled, climbing back into his clothes and heading for the kitchen, and she got dressed slowly in front of the fire.

"Continental or the Full English, madam?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her from the doorway, his lips twitching. In one hand was a tin of pineapple chunks and in the other a tin of baked beans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took him a while to clear enough snow to get the Quattro back on the road, but he succeeded eventually. She watched him dreamily through the window, still amazed at how far things had progressed between them in such a short space of time. She'd been dreading Christmas, thinking she'd be alone with only the TV for company, and now she couldn't wait to spend it with him.

Gene left a note of apology and explanation on the kitchen table along with his phone number in CID, and they cleared up as much as they could. She found herself almost reluctant to leave, and he put his arms round her and pulled her into his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"Maybe I should make 'em an offer, and then we can come back and re-live last night any time we like."

She smiled flirtatiously up at him, running her hands down his chest.

"One for the road, Guv?"

"Jesus, yer insatiable, woman. Can't get enough of the Gene Genie, huh? Still, it's understandable."

He smirked at her, and she slid one hand down to squeeze the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Seems I'm not the only one who can't get enough."

He groaned, grabbing her wrist reluctantly.

"Much as I'd like to stay here and shag yer brains out again, if we're goin' ter have any kind of a Christmas we need ter get back pronto …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, they pulled up outside Luigi's. Alex was out for the count, head lolling on her shoulder, and Gene stroked her leg.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty, we're 'ome."

She yawned and stretched, looking up at him out of heavy-lidded eyes.

"Mmmm … I was having the best dream."

"Judgin' by the noises yer were makin', it was positively pornographic. Gave me the right 'orn."

She blushed prettily.

"If you must know, it was Christmas morning and you were getting an early present …"

He groaned and closed his eyes.

"D'yer want any Christmas dinner tomorrow or not, Bols? Because I'm this close ter draggin' yer upstairs and havin' me wicked way with yer again."

She smiled, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

"Don't you need me to do anything?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Just slip into somethin' sexy fer when I get back. Leave it all ter me, luv. Payment in kind later …"

She flashed him a lascivious grin.

"Hmmm. Hope you've got plenty of stamina, Gene. You're going to need it."

She hopped out of the car and watched him drive off like a maniac, shaking her head fondly as the Quattro disappeared from sight. She pushed all thoughts of Molly to the back of her head for the time-being, determined to try and enjoy this new found happiness while it lasted ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow, I think there might be a final fluffy chapter - it is Christmas after all.  
>All reviews gratefully received as ever. Mince pie and a glass of sherry to everyone who bothers!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Couldn't leave it there, could I? The final chapter …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

By the time he returned she was feeling a lot more human, having had a long soak in the bath, and he heart leapt at the familiar pounding on the door. He was carrying a box containing an artificial tree and several carrier bags, which he deposited in the living room before heading back downstairs to the car.

"Won' be a minute, Bols. It's brass monkeys out here."

He returned with another load of bags which he took straight through to the kitchen.

"OK. Turkey 'n all the trimmings. Melon to start. Trifle fer pud. Wine and port. Tin of Quality Street. Bread 'n milk, just in case yer were runnin' short. How's that lot grab yer, luv?"

She stared at him in something approaching amazement.

"Do you cook as well? Other than reheating soup, that is?"

He pouted down at her, pretending to be affronted, but she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course. Told yer, all them Christmas mornings helpin' me Mam rubbed off. I do a mean roast dinner."

She put her arms round him and nuzzled his chin.

"You really do have hidden depths, don't you?"

His mouth captured hers in a long, sensual kiss and her fingers trailed down his chest and strayed lower. He caught her hand.

"None o' that till we've put up the decorations and met the others in Luigi's for a Christmas Eve drink. We'll 'ave ter put in an appearance Bols, or it'll look suspicious."

She followed him back into the living room.

"What have you been buying, Gene?

A rare smile lit up his face, and suddenly he looked ten years younger.

"Just thought if we were goin' ter do it, we should do it right. Tree, baubles, tinsel. Wreath for the door. Holly, ivy 'n mistletoe. Videos of 'It's a Wonderful Life' and 'Scrooge'. Don't think I've forgotten anythin', 'ave I?"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Gene, you're a marvel. I'd have been happy with you and a tin of soup. A long as it wasn't oxtail, of course."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Right, where d'ya wan' ter start?"

She grinned, hands making for his belt, and he stepped swiftly back out of reach.

"Told yer, Bols, 'ands off the goods till later. We've got work ter do …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was drunk. She knew it, and she really didn't care. They'd put up all the decorations, prepped some of the food for the morning, had a lovely meal in Luigi's and now the champagne was flowing. She knew they were trying to keep this new development in their relationship secret, but she couldn't take her eyes off him, hardly aware of anyone else. He was so tall and imposing and he seemed to fill a room just with the force of his personality. Probably helped that he was drop dead gorgeous too, she thought, watching as he shared a joke with Ray, his bright blue eyes crinkling up at the corners. He looked over at her and gave her a very sexy wink, sending a shiver of desire down her spine. She wondered how long before they could sneak away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd somehow managed to manoeuvre her up the steps and prop her up against him while he opened the door, but now her legs were definitely threatening to give way. She gazed up at him trying to focus.

"Take me to bed, Gene. Want your body …"

He shook his head, swinging her up into his arms.

"Now that really would be takin' advantage. Look at the state of yer, woman. An' me on a promise, too."

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Stay with me, Gene. Don't leave me …"

He held her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm goin' nowhere, Bols, don't yer worry."

She always felt so safe in his arms, remembering all the times he'd carried her to safety. The past didn't matter now, though. Only the present and the future.

He helped her undress and get into bed, bringing a glass of water and making her drink most of it. She snuggled down on her side and he joined her, wrapping himself round her protectively. Just as she was drifting off he whispered in her ear.

"Luv yer, Madam Fruitcake."

A smile lit up her face before sleep finally claimed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened one eye tentatively. The room wasn't spinning and she didn't have a headache. After the amount she'd put away, it must be some kind of Christmas miracle. Thank goodness Gene had made her drink that water.

Gene. She rolled over slowly and lifted herself onto her elbow, gazing down into his face. His hair was tousled, his lips still fixed in a pout even in sleep, and his chest rose and fell regularly. She smoothed a lock of hair back off his face, kissing him lightly on the forehead, still hardly able to believe they were spending the whole day together, just the two of them.

"Mmmm … Alex … don' stop …"

She grinned happily. He was dreaming about her. She felt a rush of desire, and wriggled down under the covers until she was perfectly positioned.

Gene was woken by the sensation of a hot mouth round his morning erection, and he groaned, throwing the covers back so he could get a better view.

"I can definitely think of worse ways ter be woken up, Bols. Jesus, that feels good."

She released him, kissing her way back up his body and sitting astride him. He pulled her head down for a kiss, their tongues teasing, tempting.

"Hope yer intend ter finish what yer've started, woman."

She smiled seductively at him, lifting herself into position and sinking down slowly onto him, gasping as her body adjusted.

"Mmmm … you're such a big boy, Gene …"

He smirked.

"Is this my first present, then?"

"Oh yeah …"

She began to move, clenching round him to give them both more sensation and he ran a hand up her body to cup a breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb. His other hand strayed between her thighs and she moaned as he began to rub gently. She found her own rhythm, loving the feeling of being in control, driving them both relentlessly towards climax.

"Faster, Alex. Please …"

His fingers were clutching the sheets in desperation now, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. The sight of him looking so abandoned was enough to push her over the edge, her whole body shuddering with the onset of orgasm.

"Oh God … Gene … yeeesss …."

She was still shaking with the aftershocks when he flipped her onto her back, and she gasped in surprise as he pinned her hands behind her head.

"Didn't think yer were goin' ter get it all yer own way, did yer?"

He began to pound into her hard and fast, grunting with the effort, and her body quivered with each thrust. She felt him tense for a second, and then he finally exploded into her with a groan of relief, gasping for breath, burying his head in her neck.

She stroked his hair tenderly.

"Happy Christmas, Gene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not only was it the best Christmas ever, it was one of the best days she could remember. Dinner had been fantastic, they hadn't bothered getting dressed and now they were snuggled up on the sofa, Alex watching "It's a Wonderful Life" while Gene snoozed contentedly next to her. She gazed down at him, thinking she really ought to pinch herself and wondering why it had taken her so long to realise. He may not be perfect, but he was perfect for her. She toyed with the necklace he'd bought her, a silver chain with a beautiful crystal snowflake which sparkled brilliantly when it caught the light. To remind her of their first time he'd said, kissing her fondly. As if she could ever forget.

She snuggled into his chest and he threw an arm round her.

"I love you, Gene Hunt."

"Luv yer too, Bolly-Knickers. Now let me sleep, will yer?"

A little smirk played around his lips, and she grinned.

"Well, you will need some energy for what I've got planned later."

He opened one eye.

"Hmmm. Maybe I'm not that tired after all …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think that's also my perfect Christmas Day. Wonder if Alex would mind lending Gene out next year …

Thanks so much to everyone who's read my attempts at fic the last six months, specially those who've taken the time to review. It really is appreciated.

A very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and God bless us, one and all!


End file.
